New War Old Enemies
by The Viking
Summary: There is a new problem brewing in the feudal era but this one seems to have a familiar ring to it
1. Chapter 5

A/N Just so you all don't have to read the other two stories I have included a brief summary. However I do recommend that you read the other two because this summary has spoilers in it.

Previously in the last two stories "Revenge and the end of a war", and "New War": Inuyasha and the others met a vampire lycan named Tomas Weycliff from Transylvania who came to Japan on the trail of his wife's killer, a black dragon, that bonded with Naraku. After an epic battle that was escalated to almost global proportions with the introduction of a new enemy Naraku was killed and the black dragon that killed Tomas's wife escaped. This led Tomas and his wife's sister 'Anastasia' a wolf demoness and viking princess to leave the island and hunt down the black dragon. In Kagome's present time Tomas explained that he was now a multimillonare CEO of a clothing store named KIMS despite his Viking background. He also gave Kagome a cellphone number that could reach him at anytime.

Two years later while Inuyasha's clan's town was attacked by vampires that was when Tomas was called and it was discovered that Tomas and Anastasia were married after the black dragon was killed and that they had a son named Wilson and a daughter named Samantha. Tomas and Anastasia also found out that Kagome's mom is a lycan disguised as a human mother. Then after a fight to free the town succeded and the evil vampires were slayed Tomas took Inuyasha and the others to celebrate a Yule feast. Where upon Mirokou and Sango broke up and Sango went to live in Kagome's time. We now begin one year after the Yule feast


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes the place of "Into Vahalla" making it the third story in the Tomas trilogy (it may also be the final one I don't really know yet). I own no parts to this story.

**October 29****th**

Mirokou groaned as he awoke late at night to a terrible itching in the palm of his left hand .

"Aaarggghhh", Mirokou whispered as he left Kaede's hut to walk in the late October night air. This was the third time this week that he had awaken to his itching hand. It always went away in the daytime but at night it was brutal.

"Still itches monk", Inuyasha asked as he walked up from his usual night patrol of the village.

Mirokou nodded "Kagome is out of the medicine"

"I wonder why it just started", Inuyasha said

"Who cares I just want it too stop", Mirokou hissed

"There is an old cure my mom used on me", Inuyasha said

"I'll try anything", Mirokou whined

"Lets see it was cooled fire ash, mud, leaves, berries, and snake liver", Inuyasha said.

"And that goes on my skin",Mirokou asked

"No, you have to eat it", Inuyasha said.

"Eat it", Mirokou asked "forget it I'm not that sick yet".

"Suit yourself", Inuyasha said.

---

Tomas smiled as he looked out the window of his present day house at the wedding planners and event set up personnel moving around outside of his house. His daughter Samantha was getting married to a member of the pack named Helgar Uhthredson in a few days and there was still a lot to do. He had been waiting for this day since he adopted Samatha and now it had finally arrived. Anastasia walked up behind her husband and smiled as she hugged him from behind.

"Can't believe it can you",Anastasia said.

"I'll believe it when they are finished setting up", Tomas said with a grin. "Never have understood the extent people go to with these things but maybe that's just me".

"It's just you", Ana said with a laugh.

---

Kagome and the others were sitting on Kaede's porch the following morning.

"You tore a big hole in your hand Mirokou",Kagome said as she bandaged Mirokou's left hand

"It doesn't itch now", Mirokou said. "And it usually stops when I break the skin"

"Well I'll go get some medicine from my time",Kagome said as she finished bandaging his hand and stood up.

"Thank you", Mirokou said

"What I don't understand is why is there not a rash", Inuyasha said as he stood up to walk Kagome back to the well. "There's not even a bug bite".

"It's always circular too", Kagome said.

"I just want to know what is going on",Mirokou said

---


	3. Chapter 2

A/N I own no parts of the story and italics means a language other then Japanese is being used.

---

Inuyasha and the others had just finished escorting Kagome back to the well, and Kagome stood on the brink of the well when she stopped and looked at her friends.

"What if we are going about this all wrong", Kagome asked

"What do you mean", Inuyasha asked

"What if the itch is a sign not a symptom", Kagome replied.

"So the itch is the result of something", Mirokou asked.

"What does that type of thinking get us then", Shippo asked

"Mirokou's cursed hand and a somewhat circular itch in the palm of a hand that goes away when the skin breaks", Kagome said and then the answer hit her like a sack of bricks. How could they have been so stupid as to not see it.

"Naraku", Inuyasha asked.

"Your thinking it too", Kagome asked.

"Been dreading it ", Inuyasha replied.

"Either way I'll call Sango once I get back", Kagome said.

"Good she should know one way or another", Inuyasha said as Kagome jumped through the well.

---

Tomas smiled as he lay down on his bed next to his wife Ana.

"_Tomorrow's the day_", Tomas said with a smile.

"_You ready_", Ana asked

"_Yeah are you_", Tomas asked.

"_No_", Ana said with the hint of a tear in her voice _"I don't want her to not be my little girl anymore"._

"_She will always be our daughter",_ Tomas said, then he chuckled. "_Remember how we found her"?_

"_Yeah",_ Ana replied _"Parents killed at Roanoake and she had been on her own for a year. She was more feral then human. Then she ran away when she saw what we really were. It was two years before we found her again"._

"_London, she was being tormented by those who deemed her unclean_", Ana said. _"I remember how they tasted." _

Tomas smiled then he heard the phone ring.

"_This had better be good_", Tomas growled

"_Yes sir it is_", a startled male voice at the other end said. _"This is Murphy down at the Asia district office and we just got a call from a Kagome Hirogoshi for a Sango, no last name given. This Kagome said that she had been trying to get in touch with her but something was wrong with the phone so she wanted us to get her a message. ---"_

"_Get on with it"_, Tomas growled

"_Yes sir_", Murphy said _"She said that Mirokou's curse looked like it was trying to return, whatever that all means"._

Tomas quickly sat upright and hissed _"Murphy are you SURE that is what she said". _

"_Yes sir, positive ",_ Murphy replied.

"_You've done good and you will be rewarded, now forward the message to Sango", _Tomas said.

"_Yes sir",_ Murphy said as he hung up _"will do_".

Tomas heard the phone click and then he threw the reciever up againist the wall while growling and uttering a stream of curses in several languages.

"_What is it", _Ana asked.

"_That was Murphy in the Asia district it seems that Naraku is trying to make a come back._", Tomas said after a while.

Ana sighed.

"_Not on our daughter's wedding_", Ana said

"_I'll go alone you, Wilson, and Samantha stay put_",Tomas said.

"_Why go at all_", Ana asked.

"It's _Naraku, he learned how to use the Wendol, who knows what else he has learned to summon, the sretsbols the ttibbars, the elum, or any of our packs thousand of other enemies that we have_", Tomas said. "_If he is coming back he'll bring as many friends as he can_".

"_We are a pack we fight as one, you get the weapons I'll tell the kids and raise the troops_", Ana said as she got out of bed.

"_I'll use the hall phone_",Tomas said.

---


	4. Chapter 3

**Unexpected twist**

"Well I left a message with Sango's answering service, she has gotta get her phone fixed", Kagome said as she hung up her phone and sat down on her bed.

"You know I always thought that once my enemy's were dead they would stay dead", Inuyasha said as he sat down on the floor across from Kagome's bed. "Do you think we should we call Tomas"?

"No", Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha "I'd like to think that we can take on at least one enemy on our own. Besides according to my mom Samantha is getting married, We got an invatation of course but I haven't RSVP'ed yet and with what's going on now I don't think I will".

"Too bad weddings give out free food", Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and shook her head.

---

Meanwhile in Moscow Wilson's phone rang as he and Sango were walking down the street towards the movie theater. He answered it on the third ring

"Hello", a male voice on the other end said. " Wilson, this is Murphy and we are trying to get in touch with Sango and I was thinking maybe you could deliver it for me since you two have grown close and all".

"Tell her yourself she's here with me and we are heading to a movie", Wilson said as he handed the phone to Sango.

"Hello", Sango said.

"Hello Sango, this is Murphy down at the Asia communication district office and I have a message from Kagome, she said that Mirokou's curse looked like it was trying to return."

"Damn" Wilson and Sango both cursed in unison

"Thanks for the info",Sango said then she hung up.

"Wilson", Sango said "I --"

"I heard", Wilson interrupted as he started to dial his dad's number. " I'll call my dad and then lets go"

"You don't need to, I think we can handle Naraku on our own", Sango said "besides you have your sisters wedding".

"No", Wilson said as his dad's phone started to ring "Naraku summoned wendol last time so, he's our enemy too".

"Hello", Tomas said

"Dad we have a problem", Wilson said

---

Sango,Kiaria, and Tomas's clan were all in the living room and had just finished discussing their plan.

"Okay lets review", Tomas said "I'll summon the battleguards from our time and arrange for the transport to the well".

"Once we're through the well I take Kiaria and ride to all of the human villages that have warriors and spread the word about the danger and have them meet in Inuyasha's town", Sango said

"Tomas and I will meanwhile open two portals. One to the Elven world and the other to the Dwarfen world", Anastasia said.

"I then fly to the Dwarfen world and find Hagar, and have him get as many war machines as possible", Wilson said

"And I will fly to the Elven world and find Lylia and ask her for archers", Samantha added.

"Then Ana flies to Inuyasha's town while I fly to visit Jenghis, Cerebrus, and Sesshomaru", Tomas said. " Okay lets go".

"I still can't belive that this is happening on my wedding day", Samatha said as everyone was leaving the room "Naraku is definetly gonna pay".

---

"Airbrakes", Inuyasha said as he and Kagome waited for Sango to call back.

"What",Kagome asked

"I just heard six sets of airbrakes", Inuyasha said as he looked out the window and saw six yellow school buses park in front of Kagome's house .

"Oh my gosh", Kagome said

"It's Tomas", Inuyasha said as the doors of the first bus opened and out stepped a familiar face.

"How….", Kagome asked as her voice trailed off.


	5. Chapter 4

Revelations

"Tomas what are you doing here", Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha opened the front door and stepped outside.

"I came for a pottery class, Samatha meanwhile is baking a cake", Tomas replied with a hint of anger as he walked up the walk. "We came to beat Naraku".

"Thanks but we don't need your help", Kagome said.

"Great we can pack up and go home", Wilson said as he got off of the bus behind Tomas.

"Kagome you're an prideful idiot", Tomas said "Naraku summoned the Triad last time any idea what he'll call this time"?

"Naraku summoned the Triad ", a female voice full of fear asked from behind Kagome.

Kagome blinked several times then turned around to see her mom standing behind her. "You know of the Triad", Kagome asked in a disbeliving voice.

"Yes", Kagome's mom said after a pause. "I guess the jig is up".

"Explain", Inuyasha growled as he turned around.

"I will half breed but inside ", Ms Hirogoshi hissed as Samantha and Anastasia stepped off of the first bus."Tomas, Anastasia, Samantha, and Wilson you are all welcome in what is still my house. The rest of you can wait by the well out back we'll be done shortly".

"Thank you", Samantha said as she and her family walked into the front door

---

"I am not your mother", the woman who had been Kagome's mother figure for the past few years said.

"What", Kagome asked as she and Sota entered the room

"My name is Drachia of the clan Macloud", Drachia said "Your real mother died in a car crash when you and Sota were both very young I found you two in a hospital room, so alone and you didn't even know it. I saw you two and I swore the great night wolf spirit had given me what I prayed for so long and that was a chance to have offspring".

"Night wolf spirit", Sota asked.

"I'm a werewolf, I use perfume to hide my scent and Tomas has given me a drug that helps me control my lycan form", Drachia explained

Inuyasha drew his Tetsiaga and pointed it at Drachia. Then he noticed the blade refused to transform. Quickly he resheathed his sword, it looked like he would have to fight the old fashion way.

"TOMAS, YOU KNEW", Kagome meanwhile shouted

Tomas grinned and reluctantly nodded.

"It wasn't my place", Tomas said. "Besides just because she is a lycan doesn't change anything".

"You two stay close we'll fight our way out", Inuyasha hissed

"I mean you no harm Inuyasha", Drachia said "You, Kagome, and Sota may each leave at any time"

"How do you keep looking like our mom", Sota asked

"That's my work" the man that both Kagome and Sota had come to think of as their grandfather. "I am Yachia, I am also Drachia's half brother and I am a kitsune mage".

That was when Kagome and Sota both fainted and hit the ground with a thud.

"Surprised they lasted this long",Wilson said "I'll get the salts".

---

"Tell me something Drachia, what outfit were you with when you met the Triad", Tomas asked.

"The Oochantias", Drachia replied

"I'm impressed", Tomas said. "I know the stories".

Drachia smirked "I've met few who don't know the stories but I didn't do that much".

"You were part of a force that marched to Hell to close the gates before more demons could join the Triad", Tomas said. "Modesty is overrated".

"Who were you with", Drachia asked

"Golden Circia of the Night Vamps of Darcovia", Tomas replied

Drachia and Yachia both whistled, "You were one of the elite's elite"

"Yep", Tomas said

"What happened", Kagome asked as she slowly came too she had heard voices but she couldn't tell what they were saying. Sota meanwhile was still unconcious.

"You fainted", Samatha said

"Had a weird dream", Kagome said as she sat up

"It wasn't a dream", Inuyasha said

"So, are you two coming with us", Anastasia asked

"Not me I'm too old", Yachia said "my magic leaves me too easily now. I have one maybe two years left in me"

"I will go, Kagome and Sota now know my darkest secret I have nothing to return or stay here for", Yachia said then she left to go pack what megar supplies she would need.

---

Tomas and the others all stood at the well in Kagome's time. Sota and Yachia were the only ones that were not present, Yachia had stayed because he was too old and Sota was still unconcious.

"Last chance for anyone to back out", Tomas said when no-one moved he nodded "Right then lets go"

Then Tomas and the others jumped through the well.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I own no parts of this story

Tomas, Sango, Wilson and Samantha were all off on their own missions. Drachia meanwhile had gone to raise any lycans that were ready to fight Naraku. Anastsia meanwhile had of course stayed behind to handle any troops that started to arrive.

---

"I can't believe the woman I thought was my mom was actually a bloodthirsty werewolf", Kagome said as she and Inuyasha walked alone in the woods.

"Bloodthirsty", Inuyasha asked skeptically

"You know what I mean", Kagome said

"I think you're over analyzing this", Inuyasha said as they saw Anastasia leaning up against a tree ahead of them. Then Anastasia turned and started to walk towards them.

"I heard what you said Kagome and I think it's time you learn some _facts_ about lycanothopy", Ana said putting a particular stressing on the word 'facts'.

"I doubt you will change my mind", Kagome said though her clinched teeth.

"We'll see", Anastasia said calmly "first answer me this, after all you have been through do you think that because she is a lycan that she loves you or your brother any less"?

"No", Kagome muttered.

"Now how much do you know about lycanothopy",Ana asked.

"Just that if you get bitten by a werewolf you become one", Kagome said.

"I thought as much", Anastasia said. "Okay, first off, no one is born as a werewolf which means that all werewolves were at one time human or a mixed breed. Then fate decreed that they be cursed by those wretched beasts and turned undead. And since the body dies when bitten the person does not age. So at one time your mom was a human woman who probably had dreams of a family of her own".

"Wait what about the kitsune pretending to be my grandfather", Kagome asked.

"Probably originally a halfbreed or maybe a quarter breed that was bitten by the same werewolf that got your mom. Each werewolf has a unique bite and a unique scent so that's probably how they found each other.", Anastasia explained "And same 'father' makes them be related".

"Wait Tomas is a vamplycan and so is the rest of your family", Inuyasha pointed out.

"I was born a wolf demoness and both Samantha and Wilson were both born human", Anastasia explained. "Only Tomas was born a vamplycan the rest of us chose to become one for our own reasons".

---

Wilson had transformed into his true form and he now stood outside of a huge black forge and workshop in the dwarven world. He could feel the heat radiating from the inside, he had been told that this was Hagar's forge and that this was where he would be.

"I seek Forgemaster Hagar", he shouted as he entered the forge

"Get out of here vamplye we don't serve your kind"A short old dwarf with a red stocking cap shouted back as the forge went quiet.

"Tomas Weycliff is my father", Wilson growled.

The dwarf blinked several times as a look of surprise took over his face. No one noticed but a black raven landed on an open windowsill of the forge while everyone talked.

"Tomas Weycliff is your father", the dwarf asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah", Wilson said in a more relaxed voice.

"Forgive me", the dwarf said "I am Forgemaster Hagar your father saved my life once, what do you need"?

"I need a lot of weapons and shields for a lot of swordsmen, maces, war hound collars, archers, axemen, pikeman, and war machines", Wilson replied. "someone evil from the netherworld is trying to come back to Midgard and we have no clue who or what he brings. Now if you had two and a half days starting right now what can you do"?

"Our highest acadamies just finished their weapon-crafting finals yesterday so we have a surplus of weapons. Finest quality I've seen in years I can give you anything you want especially the dwarven quivers", Hagar replied. The black raven turned and silently flew away.

"Thank you, my dad will be pleased, send them all to Midgard, to the land of the Shogun", Wilson said as he turned to leave.

---

"Wilson Weycliff son of Tomas and Anastasia Weycliff ", a female voice shouted from behind Wilson as he started to open a portal back to Midgard.

Wilson slowly turned around to see a 6 foot tall, Caucasian woman with black hair and pointed ears standing behind him, and two snow white wings protruding from her back. She was dressed in hardened leather armor and was armed with a seven foot spear in her left hand. Slowly Wilson started to reach for his sword.

"My name is Gisela, I mean you no harm", Gisela said. "I am a Valkerye and I have been sent by the gods of Asgard to tell you that we know what is going on in Midgard and two flocks of Valkeryes are flying towards your father and will be there by tommorrow morning".

"Great", Wilson said "I'll tell him".

---

Samantha meanwhile had also transformed and had just flown halfway through a forest of Redwood trees. Her feet hit the ground with a thud as she landed infront of a large redwood tree that had several house structures built into the trunk. If this Lylia of the Elves was here this looked as good a place as any to start looking.

Suddenly an arrow whizzed out of the tree and landed in front of her left leg.

"STAY BACK YOU VYLE VAMPLYE OR MY NEXT SHOT WON'T MISS", a female voice shouted.

Samantha growled she hated to be called a vamplye and then she looked up at the tree trunk to see a red haired elven woman dressed in dyed green leather and holding a loaded longbow staring back at her.

"I am Samantha Weycliff daughter of Tomas Weycliff and Anastsia Weycliff. I come in peace, and I want to speak to Lylia of the elven people", Samantha shouted

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT TOMAS WEYCLIFF AND IF YOU'RE KIN TO HIM THEN I WANT NOTHING TO YOU"The red haired woman shouted as she fired another arrow that missed Samantha's right leg by a few centimeters.

"LOOK YOU ", Samantha shouted angrily " AN EVIL MAN NAMED NARAKU IS TRYING TO COME BACK FROM THE LAND OF THE DEAD. I HAVE NO IDEA WHO OR WHAT HE WILL BE BRINGING WITH HIM BUT I DO KNOW IT WON'T BE FRIENDLY! AND MIDGAR'S LAND OF THE SHOGUN WILL BE JUST THE BEGINNING, NOW DANG IT LET ME SPEAK TO LYLIA OF THE ELVEN ARCHERS"!!!

"I am the one you seek", Lylia, the red haired woman replied as a portal opened behind Samatha "Tell Tomas we will be in the land of the Shogun in a few days."

'Dad must be crazy to come to this woman for help', Samantha said as she stepped through the portal.


End file.
